


What Is Love?

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Educating A Robot, F/M, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, It's a bit steamy, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Kissing, Sorry if it sounds OOC, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, What Is Love? BABY DON'T HURT ME, oh my, pregame, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: She twirled round, clasping her hands together with a charming smile to a patiently waiting Kiibo who blinked innocently at her causing her to break character for a second as she faced the wall, meekly twirling a strand of hair before quickly composing herself and putting on a brave front full of confidence.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In which Iruma attempts to tackle the task of teaching a robot what love is in the only way she knows how.





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.
> 
> This was requested by a friend and I wasn't sure how to go about it.
> 
> I do apologize sincerely if this wasn't enjoyable to read, please let me know if it wasn't!

Iruma stares at the chalkboard, absentmindedly drawing little doodles of hearts and the words "LOVE" in big capital letters.

She wasn't keen on teaching this  _type_ of love to Kiibo, she really wanted to teach the other kind, the one that she felt would get his gears moving and pleasuring her equally the same yet Professor Iidabashi refused and was strongly against it spewing things like " _No! That is extremely absurd!"_ or  _"I don't want you to corrupt his mind! I am the one raising him, you're just covering for me!"_  

Well, she'd show the old man.

She twirled round, clasping her hands together with a charming smile to a patiently waiting Kiibo who blinked innocently at her causing her to break character for a second as she faced the wall, meekly twirling a strand of hair before quickly composing herself and putting on a brave front full of confidence. She put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest with a determined glint in her eye.

"I am the golden girl genius Miu fucking Iruma! Who's good looks and golden brain will go down in history, and don't forget that, pretty boy!" She pointed a finger at him as she spoke although it wavered slightly she wouldn't give in.

Kiibo stared at her amazed for a few moments and as each second passed by, Iruma flushed ultimately flustered that she may of done something wrong. Despite the fact that humiliation was one of her ongoing kinks, this was entirely different.

"My name is K1-B0! But please, call me Kiibo!" He bowed quickly from where he sat as Iruma resisted the urge to pepper his face with kisses.

"W-well...in that c-case call me Miu!" She stuttered slightly but her voice boomed throughout the room which made up for it.

She didn't want to swear in front of him, he seemed so pure, so innocent-looking...but that didn't mean she wouldn't have other tricks up her sleeve.

Kiibo took his time to examine her closely. He could see she wore a white pristine blouse that hugged her upper-half in _all_ the right places with a few wrinkles here and there with a messily unbuttoned collar exposing some human flesh that he calculated as what some women show off to be 'cleavage', along with an orange plaid ribbon that had been sloppily tied into an uneven bow.

Her blouse sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows while the shirt was tucked neatly beneath her brown, plaid pleated skirt. Her shoes were black penny loafers accompanied with a metallic teal color of knee-high socks. However, the two orange hairpins on the right side of her bangs interested him more, he thought they were a pretty shade of orange. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Iruma snapping her fingers in front of his face as her breasts leaned heavily against his metal breast-plate causing his pale metallic cheeks to flush slightly at the contact, it was very foreign to him, he never felt it before but the warmth now spreading across his chest made him feel really warm or burning up for that matter.

Their noses were practically touching yet Miu didn't seem phased by it in the slightest but the small bit of drool trailing down from her mouth was enough to be a big giveaway that she seemingly was enjoying herself in secret.

 "O-oi, are you listening to me, keebs?" She barked, now arching up to him as her thighs clenched - he almost missed spotting the action and despite being extremely puzzled, he decided to comply with her actions by wrapping his arms around her waist. He liked the sound of the pet-name she gave him.

"yes?" he replied, unsure on what to really say or do. Iruma's lips quirked in a sly smile as her eyes narrowed playfully. She could work with this.

"Mmh~ then let me continue." she hummed in satisfaction before getting off of him. She paused before continuing. "Love is a strong feeling of affection for someone." She batted her eyelashes and bit her lip, showing some of her pearly whites.

The sun started to set as it illuminated the room, hitting light directly on their faces as Iruma piped up again.

"...It's a desire." She whispered seductively and maintained strong eye-contact with Kiibo as she leaned on him. He stared intently back at her, processing everything she was doing with mild curiosity.

She curled a leg around him, bringing them closer to each other, metal against skin as she shifted slightly, relishing in the friction and cool feel of metal against her heated skin. "It's a longing..." she growled affectionately as she slid her thumb under his chin, forcing him to stare into her blue icy eyes.

"It's something  _I_ wish for." she crooned and as kiibo was about to ask a question, her mouth was over his immediately in a heated kiss as Iruma felt electric sparks course through her body while Kiibo struggled to comprehend but his circuits felt like they were on fire, in a good way. He ended up pressing his cold lips against hers gently before it dived into a frenzy. 

It was rough on her part, yet gentle on his. It was Kiibo's first kiss, he felt himself short-circuit when it happened but now her tongue invaded his mouth as it massaged his, warm on cold. It was _perfect_. His arms once more, slithered round her waist and held her protectively.

Her pants and moans filled the room as their lips smacked in the dark. Fervently kissing like it was their oxygen, it was euphoria - for both of them, getting intoxicated on kissing alone. At some point, her hand guided his down to her heated core where her black lacy panties stuck to her pussy, yet you could still see it's outline.

"Hahh~ f-fuck~keebs...please?" Iruma panted, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Kiibo was a bit confused. He loved the steamy makeout session they were having, what would she like him to do now? He wasn't going to lie, she was really pretty.

"W-what would you like me to do, Miu?" He asked politely, bending his every will to be obedient to her.

Iruma quickly had a different question in mind.

"H-hey keebs, do you have a dick?" Kiibo immediately flushed and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. He knew what a dick was, a male organ of the reproductive system.

Miu wanted to have sex? Oh boy, Idabashi had told him about it.

"N-no..." He exhaled slowly, a little dejected on not having one.

"For fucks sake, Idabashi really needs to let me hook you up with one...and maybe some other improvements too~" she drooled, a heavy blush coating her cheeks as sweat trickled down her face from where it gathered on her brow. 

She then grasped his hand tighter.

"Keebs, I-I want you to fuck me." She gasped as she fully straddled him and rubbed herself against him as his fingers unintentionally brushed against her clit. She moaned obscenely. "D-do it now. P-please...I'm begging you" She whined as her rhythmic thrusts of her hips got faster. Kiibo sighed and gave off a small smile.

"I'll try to be careful, Miu." She squealed with delight and promptly kissed him once more as she moved her panties to the side with one hand and the other directed his hand into her wet, slick pussy.

Miu mewled into the kiss as she felt her toes curl, Kiibo took this as the chance to explore her mouth as Miu tried to speak but it came out as muffled and like the sound of a water drain. Kiibo's hand twitched inside her pussy and she felt a chill run down her spine.

She slowly began rutting against his hand, letting out broken moans as the sound of skin slapping against metal echoed throughout the room.

Kiibo felt extremely embarrassed. It sounded so lewd but that couldn't compare to what he was doing as he flexed his robotic wrist and pumped his fingers all the while hooking onto her folds as her moans, hisses and pants got louder, more broken, more desperate, more needy.

He tried angling his fingers in different directions and each thrust of her hips got more erratic and messy, all the while her eyes would roll back and Iruma would see stars as she came down from her high, riding it out as the squelching noise of skin died down, she stuck her tongue into his mouth feverishly.

Kiibo knew that he loved this girl and would do anything for her, even as he removed his fingers now coated in Iruma's juices from her pulsing core as she still trembled from the aftershock waves that she loved so much. Iruma quickly glanced at the clock, Idabashi would be back soon.

"Hey, keebs...Iidabashi will be back soon." She started, albeit timid. Kiibo nodded, urging her to continue. She put on the best puppy-dog eyes she could, with the tears budding in the corners from her eyes from her previous orgasm, she knew it would take the cake.

"Don't tell Iidabashi or anyone, okay? This'll be our little secret" She mewled weakly like a kitten, latching onto him for support and emphasis as she couldn't stand. 

He didn't know if he would regret so later but he promised Iruma he wouldn't much to her delight as she kissed his forehead.

"Oh and keebs, hit me up next time you'd like to do this again." Kiibo was met with a saccharine and extremely naughty smile as she sashayed out but before she did, she flung her panties at him that were still thick with arousal as she called over her shoulder to him.

"Take it as a fucking memory and touch yourself with it, keebs baby! Kyahahahaha!"

Kiibo clutched the damp fabric and gave off a love-struck smile, it didn't seem so bad after-all. In the end, he learnt what love was, in a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danganronpa. All rights go to the respectfully reserved owners.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are always appreciated!


End file.
